Pirates of The Caribbean: Life On The Black Pearl
by TheBlackWitch
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Jack and Barbossa were fine about having girls aboard their ships? This is a story that might explain why. And there's a few other things in it to. (God I suck at summaries.)Please R
1. prologue part 1

        I do not own anyone you remember from the movie. I just own myself and my character of course.

       Any person, place, or thing you reconise belongs to Disney not me. O.K.

       Great! Now that we got that out of the way, on to the story.

Looking out over the sea, "It couldn't be a better day for sailing." Thought the captain. His ship, the H.M.S Huntress was both a merchant ship and a transporter ship for rich and important people. On this particular day, it was transporting a very important family to the Caribbean. They had two daughters, one was nine years old, the other was five years old, and a year old son. The younger of the two girls was fascinated with the sea. This was like a dream come for her. She would have been even happier if she hadn't gotten sick the day before. But she was on the sea, she was happy about that at least. Even if the rocking of the ship did make her want to vomit a little. But by now her had almost gotten used to that feeling.

Little Rebecca looked out of her window. All she could see at all was water. Inside she had the biggest smile in the world, but she didn't dare risk that at all on the outside. Last time she did ….. let's just say it wasn't a pretty site and just leave it at that. Sometimes she wished she hadn't gotten sick, she loved the water so much. She wanted to be on deck with everyone else.

Suddenly she heard people running around and the captain shouting orders. "What's going on up there? What's happening?" she wondered. Not using any common sense at all, she slowly got out of bed, grabbed one of her favorite blankets, and left her room to go find out. After leaving her room, she heard a blast. Seconds later she found herself on the floor.

The ship seemed to come out of nowhere. With no warning at all, they were under attack (and no it's not the Pearl). There was no reason for them to be. They had nothing of value to anyone. It just didn't maker any sense. Well whatever they wanted, they weren't going to get it with out a fight.

On her way to the deck, one of the family maid's saw Rebecca and took her back to her room She whined about it until she was told "If you're going to leave you're room, Miss, you must wear one of your dresses." She really hated halfining to wear a dress. After her dress was on, (she waited till the maid left and pulled her blanket back over her. So as not to be able to see the dress.) and went to the deck stairs to see what was happening on deck. She didn't have to get on deck to find out the answer. They were being attacked! By pirates!

I know this part is short (really short) but I promise they get longer as it goes. So please hang with me.


	2. A New Life on the Black Pearl part 2

           If you want to read the disclaimer before every chapter. You'll have to go back to the prologue's part 1 to read it. Now with that over with, onto the story.

Back home, in London, she had heard and read a little about pirates, but she didn't really **_know_ anything about them. She didn't even know what they looked like. After all she was only five, how could she know.**

The noise above her was deafening. The pirates must have boarded. All she could hear was yelling, firing, and swords clinking when they'd hit each other. She ran back down the stairs as fast as she could. When she finally reached the bottom she started to look for her family, she was scared of being alone. Another blast knocked her to her knees. Becoming more scared by the minute, she wanted her family before anything else happened.

Up on the deck, the battle was raging on, but a few of the pirates went down below deck. The pirates planned on blowing the ship up, so they went down to the cargo level (which is one of the lowest levels of a ship) where they got all the barrels of gun powder to gather in one spot. Soon all but one of them left. He lit the point that was closest to the stairs. Then he, himself, left as fast as he could.

Back on deck, the pirates were slowly starting to make their return to their ship. They did what they wanted….. to get rid of another British ship. They took what little goods the ship had and split them up between themselves. Soon the crew and passengers on 'The Huntress' were being put into the small row boats.

Because Rebecca was still looking for her family below deck, she didn't know that they were now on deck. Soon all the boats were lowered and at sea. A little later, her parents realized she was still on board ' The Huntress', they had almost forgotten about her in all the chaos of getting everyone into the boats. They turned their boat around to go back to the sinking ship but before they could reach it, the ship exploded.

The next day (which was about five to six hours away) a black ship was drifting by he wreckage. The crew of 'The Black Pearl' noticed it and went to the starberd side to take a closer look at it. 'The Huntress' was still on fire at some spots. Everywhere they looked there was debris of the ship. On one large piece laid a little child.

"Man over board" yelled a crew member and then they fished the child out of the water.

"It's a girl!" another one shouted.

"She's still alive and burnin' with fever," replied the first.

"Fech the captain," ordered the first mate. As ordered a crew member told the captain and he quickly went to checked things out for himself. After seeing the tiny child for himself, he took her to his quarters so that she could get warm and some much needed sleep. He tried to take her very much wet blanket so he could change her into some dry clothes, but she would not let go of it. Sooner or later he finally gave up and left.

"Captain, tis bad luck to have a woman on board, you know that," said one of the crew members.

"I know that mate," said the Captain. "I know that.

"I say we throw her back into Davy Jones' locker," said another crew member.

"Aye, aye!" the crew agreed.

"She's just a lass," said the captain. "We can't do that." 

"So what do you think we should do with her then, Captain?" replied his first mate.

We'll take her to the nearest English port. They can decide what to do with her then."

"But the closest English port is about ten days away, and that be to long to have a girl on board!" complained Ragitti.

I'm Captain of this ship and I'll be the one to make the decisions, Saavy?" said the captain.

"Aye, captain," said Ragitti.

On his way back to his quarters, Jack Sparrow asked a crew member to come with him.

"What is it Jack?" asked William Turner.

"Do you think I made a wrong decision?" asked Jack.

It's not my choice to make, Jack, it's yours. You know the code. And in any case, she's to young right now to die in Davy Jones' locker." Replied Bootstrap.

So you agree with me then, mate," said Jack a little confused.

I didn't say I agreed with you, Jack. I just understand why you did what you did, that's all." Will replied.

Uh huh, well that really cleared that right up. Well thanks for all your help, mate. I know right were I'm not going to go if I need some help or advise." Jack said sarcasticly, giving Will a cocky smile and a pat on the back.

A couple of days later Rebecca woke up in the captain's quarters. She felt a little groggy, but nothing a little more sleep couldn't cure. Other than that she was fine, till she tried to sit up.

"So you're finally awake" a man said. She turned her head to see who said this. The man who was speaking was wearing some pretty shabby clothes. She looked at him not knowing what to make of him. H e went over to her and felt her forehead," looks like your fever's gone, Little Missy" he told her.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

You're on 'The Black Pearl' Miss," he replied. Her eyes widened at this news. "Ah! So you've heard of 'The Black Pearl', have you?" he asked.

"You're the Imfamous Jack Sparrow, a pirate," she said.

"That I am, mate, and he's ol' Bootstrap Bill," indicating the other man behind him.

"How old are you, little one?" Bootstrap asked her.

"I'm ……seven years old," she told them.

"A little short to be seven, aren't you?" Bootstrap said.

"A little dumb aren't you?" She replied, with a bit of an attitude. She didn't like being called short.

"What's your name, luv?" Jack asked, trying to avoid a fight.

"Rebecca, why do you want to know?" she asked.

"What's your last name Becca?" 

"I don't know," she said. "No one's asked me that before." (Did you remember what your last name is when **_you _**were five. I mean come on, no one calls you by your last name when you're five.)

"Well Becca, do you know where your ship was headed?"

 "To the Caribbean," she said.

You're in the Caribbean, luv. Do you know anything else?" Jack asked.

"No, just that my family was moving to the Caribbean, that's all," she told them.

"That ain't much to go on, luv," Jack said. Turning to Will, "I guess we don't have much of a choice," Jack told him. He turned back to Rebecca and said," We're taking you to the nearest port and they'll figure out what will be done with you."

"Where are my parents?" she asked.

"You were the only one we found, luv," Jack told her.

"Then why can't I just stay here with you guys?" Rebecca asked them.

"You're to young to stay on a pirate ship, kid," Bootstrap said.

"But I don't have anything anymore, and I love the sea," Rebecca told them. "I can learn, you could teach me."

"Sorry, luv, can't do that," Jack said.

"And why not, you're a pirate, and I love the sea. I don't see why not." Rebecca said, starting to beg a little.

"Well, for one, little Rebecca, your too young to be sailin' on a pirate ship, even if you are seven. And two, its bad luck to have a girl onboard a ship, that's why not." Bootstrap answered.

"And who said it's bad luck to have a girl on a ship, huh?" she asked him.

"Uh, well…….. was all he could say. Will and Jack looked at each other to see if the other had the answer. Apparently neither of them did. Rebecca smile at the looks on their faces.

"How far is the nearest port?" Rebecca asked.

"What……. Oh it's a few days away. Why do you ask?"

"If I can show you I can do it, before we get to port, can I stay with you?"

"Maybe, how about, within the next five days?"

"In the next five days," she repeated, softly to herself, she looked up and said "Agreed?" 

"Agreed. But right now you need to get some rest."

"Aye, aye captain," she said and laid back down.

After leaving the captain's quarters, Bootstrap asked Jack if he was making a good decision.

"She's just a kid. She won't be able to do it," Jack answered.

The next day another merchant vessel was sailing near 'The Black Pearl." Only this one was heavily laden with goods. Jack told Rebecca to stay in the cabin. In a matter of seconds the merchant ship was over taken by 'The Black Pearl's' crew, and pillaged through all their goods, including many fine looking materials. Rebecca left the captain's quarters to see what was happening on the deck. In a few minutes she found out what was happening. "That's not worth much," she told one of the crew, pointing to a piece of material on deck.

"And how would a lass like you know that?" asked a crew member.

"Because I used to go with one of my family maid's when she would go shopping for material for my mum." Rebecca replied, in a little attitude.

"Well, looks like you'd be a bit helpful round here, don't it?" replied the crew member standing next to her.

"Aye" agreed Jack, "looks like she'll be able to earn her keep round here done it boys?"

"Aye," agreed some of the crew.

"Well, it looks like you get your wish, luv, you get to stay on board. Saavy?" Jack said.

Rebecca had a grin from ear to ear. "Aye, captain," she said

Bootstrap wasn't to pleased with this. Nor were some of the crew, not at all.

"Just don't get in my crew's way, luv, that's all I ask at the time being. Saavy?" Jack asked her.

"Saavy," she answered, still smiling.

Cmdr. Gabe E: thanks for the comment. It means a lot.


	3. the loss of Bootstrap part 3

If you read this story, PLEASE reply. I'd be very greatful.  
  
Four years later.....  
  
"No! I don't want to stay! I want to go with you guys." Rebecca  
yelled.  
  
"You can't come. Not this time, Luv. It's gonna be to dangerous." Jack  
tried to explain.  
  
"I don't care! I want to come," she begged. "Please! Let me come."  
  
"No, you can't come not this time. Please try and understand. We'd  
like to have you come with us bu---- Bootstrap started to say, but  
Rebecca interrupted him.  
  
"No, you don't! You've never really wanted me to stay! I heard you  
talking to Jack! You never really wanted me because I'm a girl!" She  
yelled.  
  
"I never said I didn't like you!" Will almost yelled. Trying to  
control himself he said "Yes, maybe at first but now that I've gotten  
to know you, I do like you. OK?"  
  
"Fine" she answered a little stiffly, "but I still want go with you."  
A bit softer.  
  
"No! You're not going and that's it." Jack said.  
  
Slamming her hands on the table (ouch!) she said "I hate you. I hate  
both of you. I never want to see the two of you ever again! Saavy?"  
she hollered, mocking Jack in the end. She jumped off of the stool she  
had been sitting on and ran out through the back of the pub.  
  
A few minutes later, Will went to look for her. Eventually he found he  
sitting on a hillside outside of town looking out over the sea. "Go  
away," she said be fore he could say anything.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you were alright" he said. "You are, aren't  
you?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine, now go away," she said, still upset.  
  
Not listening, Will went to sit beside her. "What do you want?" she  
said, starting to get up to leave. He stopped her before she could  
stand all the way up. "Leave me alone!" she yelled.  
  
"Becca, I'm sure he has a good reason for leaving you here." Will said  
calmly.  
  
"Yeah, he don't want me around anymore," she said a bit discussed.  
  
"Becca, you know that ain't true. You know just like everyone else,  
pirates don't have families," Will said.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's one of the things we give up when we decide to  
become pirates."  
  
"Did you know you're the closest Jack will get to having a real  
daughter?"  
  
"I thought that was why Jack spoils me, sometimes," she told him.  
"Papa, have you ever wanted to have a family?"  
  
"I'm a pirate. It's all I know." He said.  
  
"But have you ever wanted one?" she asked again.  
  
"I had one, but I'm a pirate. So I left. I left so I could be out on  
the sea." He answered.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what's happened to them? Ever wonder what your  
life would be like if you didn't leave?" she asked him, wondering.  
  
"Sometimes, but I have you to worry about. So I don't have to wonder  
about it. I'm to busy taking care of you," he said, starting to tickle  
her.  
  
"Do you think Jack is still mad at me for what I said?" she asked  
Will.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he did look a bit hurt after you said that."  
  
"You know I didn't really mean it. I was just mad at you guys for not  
letting me come with you, that's all," she informed him.  
  
"I know that, but maybe you should tell him that, not me," he told  
her.  
  
"Not till he says I can go," Rebecca said.  
  
"You know he's not going to change his mind."  
  
"We'll see about that," she said, in a sneaky tone.  
  
"What 'cha plannin' on doin'?"  
  
"I ain't tellin' you, but I bet it'll work."  
  
"Just don't do something that'll hurt 'is feelin's even more.  
  
"I know that, Will, and I'm not plannin' to neither.  
  
"We best be headin' back. We'll be leaving in a couple o' days." Will  
said. "And it's getting kinda late, so you best be gettin' to bed,  
Little Lady."  
  
"Yes, Papa," she said sarcastically, then curtsied.  
  
Back in town, Jack was sitting in the back of the pub, still, and  
drinking another rum. Will went to the bar to get some for himself and  
another for Jack. "Where have you been?" Jack asked Will excepting the  
rum, and after he sat across from him.  
  
"Talking to Becca," Will told him.  
  
"What'd you do that for? You heard what she said she doesn't like us  
anymore." Jack said.  
  
"Jack, she was upset. She didn't mean it and you know it. She's just a  
little kid." Will said, trying to defend her.  
  
"Maybe" Jack said, "but I haven't known her to say anything she didn't  
mean."  
  
"Yeah! But we haven't known her to be upset neither," said Will.  
"Maybe we should let her come, Jack."  
  
"No!" It's too dangerous!" Jack thundered.  
  
"How can it be to dangerous, Jack? It can't be anymore dangerous than  
what she's already been through." Will inquired, "She's proved her  
worth. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"We're goin' to Isla de Muerta." Jack said. "That's why I don't want  
her to go with us."  
  
"Jack, are you crazy?!? That's a cursed treasure! You've heard the  
tales of The Cursed Treasure of Cortez, just like the rest of us. Why  
would you do something as crazy as this?" Will scolded.  
  
"Nat all tales are true, mate."  
  
"Yah, but not all tales are wrong either, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack corrected.  
  
"Alright, Captain. I think it's time to go get some sleep. We're going  
to be havin' a busy day tomorrow. You comin?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be there in a little while."  
  
Will smiled. He knew what Jack was really up to. "See ya in the  
mornin', Jack." He said, as he left.  
  
The next morning, Jack seemed to be back to his usual self, as though  
what happened last night never actually had taken place. When he  
returned to his quarters, Rebecca was there sleeping on his bed. He  
smiled when he saw her. She almost looked the same way she did when he  
first found her sleeping on his bed. And she still had that blanket  
she had when they first found her. She had never gotten rid of it. It  
was the only thing she had of her old life, the life she had with her  
family. Since that day, the day 'The Huntress' was destroyed she  
didn't know her family was still alive. The crew also thought she'd  
been the only one to servive. Jack guessed it was probably the main  
reason why she wanted to stay on 'The Black Pearl.' She didn't have  
family anymore, so she made the crew of 'The Black Pearl' her family.  
  
Walking toward him was his first mate, Barbossa, letting him know that  
they were on schedule. Jack nodded his head in acknowledgment, still  
looking at her. After Barbossa left, Jack went to wake Rebecca up, but  
she heard his foot steps, stirred slowly awake, and looked up at him.  
She hid her smile under her blanklet. It was obvious to her that he'd  
been out all night long, drinking rum and having what he called 'fun.'  
  
"Been out with another one of your 'hooty girls' again?" she asked  
him.  
  
"How'd you guess?" he inquired of her.  
  
"Cause you smell of rum, and when you smell of rum your most likely  
with one of your 'girls." She answered. This more often than not is  
true. Jack only smiled at this. Over the last four years she'd really  
gotten to know him. Maybe a little to well, he thought.  
  
"So which girl was it last night?" she asked him, as she swung her  
legs over the side of the bed, to get out. Suddenly a large wave hit  
the side of the ship knocking her to the floor. Jack went over to help  
her up. He noticed she had a small gash on her arm because of hitting  
her arm on the corner of a leg on his bed. "Think we should get that  
cleaned out. Don't want it to get worse, do we, Luv?" Jack said in a  
slightly oncerned voice.  
  
"Huh?" she said a little dazed, then seeing her arm, "Oh! Yeah! I  
guess I should get it cleaned out. Huh? She started to leave, but Jack  
sat her on a chair at the table and left to try and find a decently  
clean cloth to clean her wound with.  
  
When he finally came back he had a fairly clean cloth from her room,  
and some clean water.  
  
"That's one of mine ain't it?" She asked. Everyone knew she kept her  
things in better shape then the rest of them. After all she maybe a  
pirate now, but she was still a girl. (And according to Jack and Will  
a very good pirate too.) He smiled and nodded a 'yes' to her.  
  
"So which one?" she asked again. He had a questioning look on his  
face. "Girl! Which girl were you with last night?" she repeated,  
trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh! New one. You don't know her. Saavy?" Jack answered as he cleaned  
her wouned.  
  
"Yes Papa." She answered sarcastically. "Or am I suppose to say  
Saavy?"  
  
"You still can't come when we leave," Jack said, like he could read  
her mind.  
  
"But why not? I don't have anything here. My life is here on the  
Pearl, like yours is." She told him. "You and Will are the only family  
I have. If I don't you guys I ain't got nothin'. Please let me stay  
Papa."  
  
Under normal circumstances he would give in when she called him papa,  
but it wouldn't work this time. "I just can't let you come with us  
this time. We'll come back for you."  
  
She looked at him a little disappointed but mostly sad. "Do you  
promise to come back for me!" she inquired.  
  
"Yeah I promise," he told her.  
  
"Swear it"  
  
"I swear on pain of death that we will return for you."  
  
"No! swear it on my life or I'll know your lying," she ordered him.  
  
"I care for you to much to do that"  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I want ya to."  
  
After thinking about it for awial he said "alright, I swear on your  
life we will come back for you."  
  
"Thanks very much. So...were am I going to stay and who with?"  
  
"Haven't figured that out yet, but I'll be askin' some friends I've  
got here and see if they'll be willing to take you in."  
  
"What about Anamaria? We get along O.K."  
  
"Haven't heard her bein' around Tortuga lately. Sorry Luv." Jack said  
simpatheticly.  
  
Rebecca looked up and noticed Will standing in the doorway watching  
them. Jack was bandaging her arm so he didn't notice Will until he  
said "so I see you two have worked things out" with a smile when Jack  
found out he was there. And it did make Jack jump a little.  
  
"More or less," Rebecca told him. "But I'm still mad that I can't go."  
  
"Why don't you tell her why she can't come along, Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"I've already told her it was to dangerous, Saavy?" Jack said, as he  
stood up.  
  
"You know what I mean, Jack. Just tell her. She might understand."  
  
"She doesn't need to know that kind of information."  
  
"I don't need to know what kind of information? What are you hiding  
from me, Jack?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything from you, Luv."  
  
"Liar! I can tell when you lie to me, Jack Sparrow. You never look me  
in the eye when you lie. Tell me the true. I want to know!" she  
yelled.  
  
"I can't tell you," he began.  
  
"And why not? You've told me before. What's so different now?" she  
asked Jack.  
  
"Because we're going to Isla de Muerta," Will told her. Jack gave him  
a nasty look.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked Jack. "Your going to Isla de Muerta?"  
  
"Yes that's it." Jack told her, shooting another nasty look at Will.  
  
"Isn't that treasure supposed to be cursed?" she asked them, looking  
first at Jack, then at Will, then back to Jack  
  
"Not all rumors are true, Luv," Jack told her.  
  
"But what if they are, Jack? This could be really dangerous." Now she  
was very worried.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. I promise you that." She  
nodded in agreement, despite still not being convinced.  
  
The next day, the crew started to get ready to leave. Before they  
left, Rebecca needed to find out were she would be standing while the  
crew of 'The Black Pearl' were gone. She snuck onto the ship and was  
about to slip into Jack's cabin. She stopped when she heard voices in  
his cabin. They weren't the usual voices, Jack's and Will's. They were  
someone else's. She couldn't tell who's, but she could guess. Barbossa  
and Bo'sun's voices. She heard their footsteps coming closer to the  
door, so she went to hid and waited until they had left Jack's cabin  
and she went in.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack walked in and saw her sitting on his desk.  
"So who am I staying with?" she asked him.  
  
"A friend of mine."  
  
"One of your 'Hooty Girls' I'd imagen" she teased him. Jack smiled. He  
wondered if he'd have to tell her.  
  
"So which one?" she asked, jumping off his desk. "Scarlet, Giselle, or  
maybe it's a new one, who had the misfortune of meeting you. Which one  
is it.  
  
"You'll be staying with Scarlet."  
  
"I hope she's getting paid enough for this." She said, joking around.  
"How long do you think you'll be away?" she asked, becoming more  
serious.  
  
"Not sure, Luv, maybe a few weeks. Can't really be certain."  
  
This wasn't the kind of news she wanted to hear. She walked over to  
him and tugged on his coat. He stopped looking at his maps and bent  
down so she could rap her arms around his neck. He stood up and gave  
her a hug, too. It was the same emotionless hug she got every time.  
  
"It's time to go." said Barbossa.  
  
"Thank, mate." Jack said to him, putting Rebecca back down.  
  
"See you again in a few days, Luv." He walked her to the docks where  
she said "good-bye" to Jack and Will. There she stayed until 'The  
Pearl' was out of sight. Then she went back to Tortuga to find Scarlet  
to ask where she would be staying at night.  
  
A week passed but it seemed more like a month to Rebecca. It was like  
time had slowed down or something just as miserable. She knew Jack  
told her it was going to be a while but she couldn't wait til they  
came back. Everyday she waited at the pub to hear news of 'The Pearl'  
to come around. There wasn't much just the usual, 'Can't believe Jack  
Sparrow's actually doin' it. Goin' after that treasure. If rumors be  
true that be a cursed treasure he'd be goin' after." They'd say. She  
didn't care for the treasure, just Jack and Will. All she wanted was  
to know they were O.K.  
  
A few more days passed, and still no change in the rumors. She was  
about to give up, when suddenly, a familiar smell hit her sensitive  
nose. "Jack!" she thought. But she couldn't see him. "I'm imagining  
things," she said to herself. She was about to hop off the counter  
when she saw him. "Jack!" she said again, when she reached him, her  
face was glowing. He smiled back at her and bent down so she could rap  
her arms around his neck once again. As usual he hugged her back, but  
this time it was different. It was as though he needed it, there was  
emotion behind it. He just held her there as though there was nothing  
else going on in the world. After a while he let go of her and she led  
him to the back of the pub, ordering a drink for Jack as they went.  
"Jack are you o.k." she asked, sitting a cross from him.  
  
"I've lost 'The Pearl' ,Luv," he told her. This was a blow to her as  
much as it was to him.  
  
"But how?" she asked, guessing she already knew who did it.  
  
"Barbossa and the crew took it."  
  
"Not Will, too." She said sadly. She trusted him to much to think he  
could do such a thing.  
  
"No, not Will. He didn't agree to it."  
  
She was releaved. "But what happened to you, Jack?"  
  
"That's a story for another day, Luv."  
  
She knew that if he told her that he wasn't going to tell her. He  
always tried to avoid telling her a lie as much as possible.  
  
A sudden silence came over the back of the pub. Jack and Rebecca heard  
the other people in the pub talking. Gradually all they heard was a  
few of the pirates at the bar. "Heard Barbossa's become the new  
captain of 'The Black Pearl." said one.  
  
"Aye, but what of Jack Sparrow and Ol' Bootstrap Bill?" asked another.  
  
"Have ya heard? Ol' Bootstrap's dead. Sent down to Davy Jones Locker.  
And Jack Sparrow's been marooned on some God forsaken Island." said  
the first one.  
  
"Wonder how he's going to get off that Island."  
  
"Don't know, but I don't doubt he won't try." said a third.  
  
At the mention of Bootstrap both Jack and Rebecca paid closer  
attention. "Do you think he's really dead?"  
  
"Don't know, Luv."  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked him, with worry in her voice.  
  
"Tonight we're going to get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to find  
the answers to our questions." He assured her. "Now come on, Luv, we  
gotta find ourselves a place to stay at to night."  
  
"Do you think I should tell Scarlet that your back and I'm going to be  
with you now?" she asked him.  
  
"Na, she'll find out sooner or later," he told her.  
  
"But why don't we just get a room here, Jack?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Do you really think, Luv, that you'll be able to sleep here?" he  
asked her skeptically.  
  
"No," she admitted.  
  
"That's what I thought. Come on, let's go. We'll find some where to  
stay at for tonight." He told her. He drank up the rum that was in  
front of him and they left the bar through the back without paying the  
bartender. Within fifteen minutes he found them a place to stay that.  
It was a room one of his girls stayed in when not working. It took  
Jack awhile to persuade her to let them barrow her room but in the  
end, it was only because he had Rebecca with him that she let him use  
her room.  
  
"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor right next to it," Jack  
said.  
  
"O.k, you want a pillow and a blanket?" she asked him.  
  
"No, you need them more than I do, Luv," said Jack.  
  
"O.K." She got into bed, but the pillow were a little uncomfortable.  
  
Plunk! "What the-" Jack began to say.  
  
Pulling whatever fell on his face off, he realized it was a pillow.  
"She has to many pillows for my taste," Rebecca told him smiling.  
"Here have another one. I'm a little uncomfortable, and at lest now  
you have something to put your head on." To tired to argue he excepted  
the two pillows. He blew the candles out and laid on the floor again  
to finally go to sleep, when Rebecca asked him, if he thought Will was  
o.k. "Do you think he's really dead?"  
  
"I don't know, Luv, all we can do is hope he's alright," Jack told  
her.  
  
"I hope he's o.k. I'd really miss him if he's gone," Rebecca replied  
softly.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, Luv. I won't let anything happen to  
you. I promise. If Ol' Bootstrap's really gone, I'm going to take  
really good care of you."  
  
"I'll make him proud." Jack thought to himself. "very proud." 


End file.
